We are (not) a Hero
by Honey Sho
Summary: Post!Syndicate. Jacob masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Saat Dia bertanya Apa itu Pahlawan bagi Para Assassin. Tapi Dia baru menyadarinya saat kasus penculikan terjadi di depannya. Sebuah Fanfic untuk memeriahkan #HEROISCHChallenge - gaada ide buat bikin Summary


We are (not) a Hero

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Jacob Fyre.

Rated : T for Murder

Genre : Action, Family.

Summary : Jacob masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Saat Dia bertanya Apa itu Pahlawan bagi Para Assassin. Tapi Dia baru menyadarinya saat sebuah kasus penculikan terjadi di depan matanya.

Disclaimed : Assassin Creed punya Ubisoft.

Warning : Ada ranjaunya Revenant #digebukcharafandombersangkutan (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (maybe?), Post!Syndicate, dll yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Author.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

 _"Ayah..." ucap anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun sambil menuju ke tempat Ayahnya berada. Sang Ayah menengok ke arah Sang Anak dan tersenyum._

 _"Ada apa, Jacob?"_

 _"Apa pengertian kata Pahlawan bagi Kita?" Tanya sang Anak bernama Jacob itu. Sang Ayah hanya menatapnya bingung._

 _"Pahlawan bagi Kita?"_

 _"Iya Ayah... Kita 'kan Pahlawan karena membunuh orang-orang jahat."_

 _Sang Ayah pun tertawa - membuat Jacob menjadi bingung._

 _"Kenapa Kau tertawa, Yah?" Tanya Jacob sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya - membuat Ayahnya mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya._

 _"Hm... Kau ini. Kita Bukanlah Pahlawan, nak..." Kata sang Ayah sambil menepuk bahu kanan Jacob. Jacob pun semakin bingung._

 _"Lho? Kenapa Kita bukanlah seorang Pahlawan? Bukannya membunuh orang jahat itu baik?" Tanya Jacob sekali lagi. Sang Ayah tersenyum._

 _"Nak, Kita bukanlah Pahlawan, tapi Kita adalah seorang Pembunuh." Kata sang Ayah dengan tenang. Jacob tambah bingung dengan apa yang Ayahnya katakan._

 _"Pahlawan yang sebenarnya itu adalah Orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan dan memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengambil nyawa orang lain, walaupun itu berarti Dia harus mengorbankan diri sendiri."_

 _"Maksud Ayah?" Tanya Jacob yang makin tak mengerti. Sang Ayah hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menepuk kepala Jacob dengan lembut._

 _"Suatu hari nanti Kau akan memahaminya, Jacob..." bisiknya yang membuat Jacob merasa dirinya menjadi Setenang ini bersama Ayahnya - untuk Pertama kalinya._

* * *

"Eungh..." Seorang Pria yang Kita ketahui bernama Jacob Fyre langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut agar cahaya matahari pagi tak mengenai tubuhnya.

 _'Sialan Kau, Evie!'_ Runtuknya dalam hati karena Kakak kembar non-identiknya, Evie Fyre membuka gorden agar Adik kembarnya ini mau bangun.

"Jacob Fyre, Sebagai Kakakmu, Aku menyuruhku untuk cepat bangun! Kita akan melakukan Assassinasi hari ini!" Bentak Evie sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang Adik, sementara yang disuruh bangun hanya membenarkan selimutnya.

" _Shut up_! Bukannya Kau yang mengurusnya?" Gerutu Jacob yang langsung membuat Evie menginjak kemaluan Jacob. Sementara yang diinjak langsung terbangun.

"SIALAN! KALAU KAU MAU MEMBANGUNKANKU JANGAN INJAK ○○○○○ KU DONG! KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA PUNYA ANAK, GIMANA NASIB DARI ASSASSIN, HAH!?" Teriak Jacob sambil memegang ○○○○○nya, sementara Evie tak mempedulikan sang Adik.

"Jacob... Apa Kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan dua Assassinasi kepada dua target yang akan dibunuh, ha?" Tanya Evie yang kini menatap tajam Jacob. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bertingkah polos.

"Eh? Dua?"

"Iya. Dua Assassinasi. Maka dari itu, Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukannya." kata Evie yang masih menatap sang Adik dengan tatapan tajam. Jacob pun melunak.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membantumu." Kata Jacob sambil mendengus pelan. "Tapi jangan salahkan Aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Kau itu yang biasanya disalahkan karena kelakuanmu yang tidak biasa."

"Hei!"

''Lho? bukannya seperti itu?"

"Argh... Aku malas berdebat denganmu kali ini."

"Ya Sudah, Ayo sarapan. Setelah itu Kita berangkat menuju tempat Assaasinasi."

* * *

#Jacob's POV#

* * *

"Yep, Kita sudah sampai, Jacob?" Kata Evie sambil menunjuk sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Whitechaple. Aku menatap bangunan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Sangat bagus untuk tempat persembunyian Para Templar." Kataku sambil mempersiapkan perlengkapan Assassinnasi kami. Evie segera memasang _Hoodie_ nya.

"Aku akan mengurus Tuan Jeremy. Kau urus Tuan Laggerbone." Katanya sambil menembakkan _Rope Launcher_ ke atap dan sekejap kemudian menghilang. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Dasar..." gumanku sambil melepas topiku dan memasang _Hoodie_ ku. Aku segera berlari menuju ke depan pintu - yang kini tidak ada pintunya dan bersembunyi di palang pintu itu.

Segera kuaktifkan _Eagle Vision_ yang kumiliki, dan di sekitar sang target, terlihat beberapa orang yang berasal dari Templar sedang berjaga. Aku mengendap-endap sebisa mungkin agar Mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Saat itu Aku menyadari ada Bel Alarm yang harus ku sabotase. Ku keluarkan _Hidden Blade_ yang kumiliki dan memotong bagian bawah. Sepertinya, itu yang selalu kulakukan agar saat pelarianku tak ada masalah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu dimana targetku berada, Aku segera menembak _Rope Launcher_ ke atap, lalu membiarkan diriku terangkat ke udara. Diatas, Aku bisa melihat targetku sedang menyimpan uang - Yang tak kuketahui darimana asalnya - di bunker miliknya, tanpa ada penjaga. Dengan pelan Aku menuju ke arahnya - lebih tepatnya, diatasnya - dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung melompat dan menusukkan _Hidden Blade_ ke lehernya.

Kuletakkan Korban hasil Assassinasiku dengan terlentang. Ku lihat wajahnya yang tercengang.

"Kenapa Kau membunuhku?" Heh. Itu Pertanyaan yang paling sering kudengar sejak Aku membunuh Para Templar.

"Karena Selama ini Kau dan Kelompokmu - Templar telah melakukan Kapitalisasi di Kerajaan ini. Kau juga melakukan Korupsi yang menimbulkan kesenjangan Sosial di Masyarakat." Jelasku dengan nada dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu, jika Kau membunuh semua anggota Kelompok Kami Apakah Kau bangga dan menyatakan dirimu sebagai Pahlawan, huh wahai Assassin?" Tanya Dia dengan nada sinis yang Dia miliki.

"Bukan, 'kan? Kau- tidak. Kalian bukanlah Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hari bla bla bla... itu semua hanyalah sebuah omong kosong! Kalian semua seharusnya dibunuh karena semua pembunuhan yang Kalian lakukan!"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan Orang ini berbicara, lalu Kujawab. "Pahlawan, ya? Memang benar, Kita bukanlah seorang pahlawan. Tapi apapun sebutan kami. Pahlawan, Penyelamat dan sebagainya. Kami tak menerimanya. Kami tak pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar seperti itu."

"Tapi, Kami selalu melakukannya agar harapan Masyarakat menjadi nyata. Bekerja dalam kegelapan, untuk melayani yang terang. Kamilah Para Assassin. Dan Kau tak bisa mengubahnya."

"Tak bisa mengubahnya, ya..." gumannya sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku terdiam, lalu mengambil sepotong kain putih dan mengelap luka yang kubuat. Aku memasukan potongan kain itu ke saku dan langsung menembakkan _rope launcher_ ke atap dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat Aku bersiap untuk pergi, ada yang menepuk pundakku. Reflek, Aku langsung mencengkram tangannya dan nyaris menusukkan _Hidden Blade_ ke leher Kakak Kembarku sendiri - Jika Dia tidak menahan tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Reflek yang bagus sekali, Jacob." Sindirnya sambil menyunggingkan seringainya. Aku pun balas seringai. "Bagaimana dengan Assassinasimu kali ini?"

"Sempurna. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau jujur tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, waktunya Kita pergi."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kami tiba di Whitechapel. Aku segera memelankan kereta kuda yang Kami tumpangi sambil melihat pemandangan sore yang ada Daerah ini. Jika Aku boleh jujur, lukisan yang pernah kulihat di museum yang ada di London tidak bisa mengalahkan pemandangan sore di Daerah ini.

"Indah sekali, ya?" Guman Evie sambil melihat masyarakat bersosialisasi satu sama lain. Aku pun teringat saat Kami datang kesini. Oh... Aku jadi teringat dengan pencopet sialan itu.

"Sudah beberapa bulan Kita mengalahkan Starrick. Tapi, Kapitalisme masih ada sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil menatap anak-anak yang masih dipekerjakan. Aku hanya bisa menangkap beberapa nada kesedihan dari perkataannya.

"Yah... Aku berharap Sang Ratu segera menyelesaikan masalah Revolusi I-"

"Jacob! Penculikan anak!" Ucapan Evie menghentikan perkataanku dan segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Evie benar. Di depan Kami ada dua Orang yang kini berhasil menculik kedua Anak itu dan kabur menggunakan Kereta Kuda.

"Apa yang harus Kita lakukan?" Tanya Dia dengan wajah bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum sadis.

"Yang harus Kita lakukan? Ya dikejar, Evie! HIYA!" Kataku sambil menyuruh Kuda Kami berlari dengan cepat agar dapat menyusul kereta kuda para penculik itu.

Penculik itu cukup pintar juga. Mereka selalu membelokkan kereta Kuda Mereka, tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk membodohi Kami. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari Mereka mencoba menembakku. Aku langsung menghindari tembakannya tepat waktu.

"Hei! Bermain Senjata Api itu dilarang, Tahu!" Bentakku sambil meningkatkan kecepatan Kereta Kuda Kami.

Saat Kereta Kuda Kami sejajar dengan Mereka, Kami segera melompat dari Kereta Kuda Kami ke Kereta Kuda Mereka dan Aku segera membuat Orang yang tubuhnya besar pingsan dengan memukulnya di bagian Kepala belakang. Saat itulah Aku menyadari Evie akan membunuh Orang yang satunya.

"Evie! Jangan lakukan itu! " Kataku sambil menahan tangan kanannya untuk menancapkan _Hidden Blade_ ke lehernya. "Cukup Pingsankan saja Dia!"

Evie pun menatapku dengan jengkel lalu memukul kepala belakangnya - membuat Orang itu ikutan pingsan. Kini Evie menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Memangnya Kenapa, Jacob?" Tanya Evie sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Kedua orang ini bukan Templar. Ini bukan urusan Kita, tapi urusan Polisi." Kataku dengan tenang. Amarah Evie memuncak.

"Bukan Templar menurutmu? Mereka ini-"

"Telah menculik Anak-anak itu? Iya. Tapi, Ini adalah Kasus penculikan, bukan urusan Templar. Jika ini urusan Templar, Mereka sudah menyuruh _Blighters_ untuk menculik Mereka." Jelasku yang berusaha meredam amarah Evie. Dia pun menghembuskan napas dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, Mantan Detektif. Mari Kita ikat Mereka, lepaskan ikatan Anak yang sudah diculik dan kembalikan Mereka ke Orang Tua Mereka." Katanya dengan nada kesal. Aku pun hanya mengangguk - daripada Evie marah lagi?

* * *

Para Korban Penculikan sudah Kami lepaskan, dan para anggota _Scotland Yard_ kini mengamankan Kedua Pelaku Penculikan. Tebakanku benar. Ternyata Mereka berdua sudah memjadi Incaran _Scotland Yard_ selama ini karena kasus penculikan, pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan berantai kepada anak-anak.

"Kalian telah menyelamatkan Anak-anak Korban Penculikan dan Kami dapat menangkap Pelakunya. Ini semua berkat Kalian." Ucap Sang Inspektur sambil tersenyum kepada Kami - membuat Kami malu.

"Haha... itu tidak seberapa Kok Inspektu-"

"Tapi Paman dan Bibi telah menyelamatkan Kami. Bukannya Kalian itu Pahlawan?"

"Eh?" Perkataan Evie terpotong karena tingkah Anak salah satu korban dari Penculikan itu. Aku pun berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambutnya - sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ayahku saat Aku masih kecil.

"Nak, Kami bukanlah Pahlawan yang Kau bayangkan." Kataku sambil menatap wajah Anak itu dengan tatapan sendu. Namun Anak itu menatapnya dengan polos.

"Kata Ayahku, beberapa orang yang seharusnya pantas menjadi Pahlawan tidak harus ikut berperang dan menghancurkan suatu Negara Musuh agar rakyat menjadi Makmur. Tapi, Mereka yang memberikan kehidupan orang lain yang lebih baik dan menyelamatkan orang lain karena sukarela sudah pantas dianggap sebagai pahlawan." Ucapan Anak ini membuatku teringat akan perkataan Ayahku.

"Kalian berdua 'kan sudah menyelamatkanku dan Adikku. Jadi Kami bisa menganggapmu sebagai Pahlawan Kami." Katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah senangnya. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Bahkan jika Pahlawan Kalian itu adalah seorang penjahat?"

"Kami tak peduli. Mereka melakukan kejahatan yang Kami tak ketahui Karena Mereka ingin membantu, namun dengan cara yang salah. Tapi, Mereka tetap Pahlawan di mata Kami."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Anak ini. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_ sekali lagi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Fyre. Kereta Kuda Kalian sudah ditemukan." Ucap salah satu anggota _Scotland Yard_ yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Evie. Kami menatap untuk beberapa saat. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Kami akan pulang dulu, karena Kereta Kuda Kami sudah ketemu." Kataku dengan nada tenang. Aku pun berjalan menuju ke Kereta Kuda Kami dan naik kesana. Aku pun melihat Anak yang rambutnya telah kuacak. Mata _emerland_ Anak itu menatapku dengan mantap.

"Paman, Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kalian. Aku ingin menjadi Pahlawan yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi seperti Kalian." Teriaknya yang membuat Kami saling menatap. Aku pun menatapnya balik.

"Baiklah. Jika Kau ingin menjadi Pahlawan, Kau harus berlatih dan belajar. Kau harus belajar dan berlatih apa saja yang Kau inginkan. Dan jika suatu hari nanti - Ketika semua Orang membutuhkanmu, Kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya. Jadilah Pahlawan yang baik untuk menggantikan Kami, para 'Pahlawan yang buruk'." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepada anak itu dan segera menyuruh Kuda Kami untuk segera berangkat.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ke Toko buku milik Henry sudah dekat, tapi Evie sudah tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Selama perjalanan, Aku hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ayahku dan Anak itu.

 _"Pahlawan yang sebenarnya itu adalah Orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan dan memberikan sesuatu demi orang lain tanpa mengambil nyawa orang lain, walaupun itu berarti Dia harus mengorbankan diri sendiri."_

 _"Kata Ayahku, beberapa orang yang seharusnya pantas menjadi Pahlawan tidak harus ikut berperang dan menghancurkan suatu Negara Musuh agar rakyat menjadi Makmur. Tapi, Mereka yang memberikan kehidupan orang lain yang lebih baik dan menyelamatkan orang lain karena sukarela sudah pantas dianggap sebagai pahlawan."_

Aku pun tersenyum dan melihat langit. Kulihat Dua bintang yang paling bersinar diantara bintang yang lain. Aku pun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Ayah, sepertinya Aku sudah paham apa yang Kau maksud saat itu." Gumanku sambil melihat kedua bintang itu layaknya Mereka adalah Ayah dan Ibuku yang telah tiada. Air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi, dan kini Aku menangis dalam diam.

* * *

 _Menurut Kami, Pahlawan itu tak perlu ikut dalam perang. Tapi, Menyelamatkan satu jiwa dari kematian sudah cukup untuk disebut pahlawan. Bahkan, memberikan seseorang kehidupan yang lebih baik sudah sangat pantas untuk disebut pahlawan._

 _Walau begitu, Kami bukan orang yang cocok untuk menyandang nama pahlawan itu sendiri._

 _Tangan Kami sudah berlumuran darah hanya untuk memberikan Kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Masyarakat._

 _Menurut Kami, Orang-orang dengan pemikiran, Semangat dan Kepedulian yang tinggi untuk berbakti kepada Masyarakat itulah yang seharusnya pantas menyandang nama Pahlawan._

 _Silakan Kalian, Para Masyarakat menganggap Kami adalah Pahlawan. Tapi Kami takkan menanggapinya._

 _Karena yang Kami lakukan selama ini hanyalah bekerja dalam Kegelapan demi Melayani Yang Terang._

 _Tidak ada yang benar, Semua yang terjadi harus dimaklumi._

 _Kami bukanlah Pahlawan yang pantas untuk dibanggakan._

 _Tapi, Kami adalah Assassin._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Satu Fanfic selesai dalam dua jam. Author langsung tepar abis nyelesaiin ini Fanfic.

Oke, terimakasih untuk Panitia penyelenggara #HEROISCHChallenge ini yang sudah bersusah payah untuk menyiapkannya sampai detik ini.

Sejujurnya, Saya mau membuat Fanfic Challenge ini buat fandom Blazblue. Tapi, karena stuck di Ide, jadi kepikiran ide untuk membuat di salah satu Fandom bahasa Indonesia yang sepi - Asaassin's Creed.

Dan ketika teringat dengan AC Syndicate, fix sudah karakter utamanya disini adalah si Kembar Fyre - walau pake POVnya Jacob sih... Kenapa? Menurutku Kalau Altair dan Connor terlalu kaku, Ezio sama Edward terlalu temperamental, kalo Arno nanti malah jadi baper dan bukannya bahas pahlawan, malah nge-bahas Elise yang udah mati #dilemparThrowingKnife, Shay dan Haytham? Mereka berdua Templar. Adewale? Mary? Nggak ada ide buat Mereka berdua. Yang lain? Sama nasibnya dengan Mereka berdua... #pundung

Dan Saya merekomendasikan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Chico with Honeyworks - Pride Kakumei (Gintama OP 2 full). Arti dari liriknya sangat pas untuk membuat merinding. Dan juga pas Saya ngetik bagian Akhir, lagu yang saya setel kebetulan lagu ini. Entah kenapa Saya malah merinding sendiri, ya? mungkin feels-nya... #DihajarReaders

Baiklah. Saya sudahi dulu, ya... jangan lupa di review. Good Luck and Salute Writer...

 ** _Published : 5 August 2016_**

 ** _Edited : 8 August 2016_**


End file.
